Your Eyes Only
by celesten
Summary: Mentre assiste ad un concerto di Michiru, Haruka sembra essere infastidita da qualcosa? Cosa sarà mai successo? Doujinshi di Mario Yamada


_Your Eyes Only_

_by Mario Yamada_

_I tuoi occhi sono sempre stati su di me..._

Seduta su una delle poltrone in prima fila, nel suo immancabile smoking nero, guardava con un certo disappunto la violinista che da pochi secondi aveva terminato il suo concerto.

Come sempre il pubblico si era alzato in piedi per complimentarsi con la splendida ragazza che in quell'istante stava accettando un omaggio floreale offerto dagli organizzatori del teatro.

Tutti in piedi.

Tutti applaudivano.

Tutti... tranne lei che era restata seduta a guardarla con aria contrariata.

''Da un po' di tempo sei di cattivo umore''

Aveva subito notato che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Tornate a casa, Michiru decise di domandarle il perché di questo suo lato scontroso.

''Questo non è vero'' rispose Haruka, versandole un bicchiere di vino rosso.

Già durante il concerto, aveva capito che il comportamento di Haruka era strano e le cose non erano migliorate con il loro ritorno a casa. Decisa a sapere il perché del suo comportamento, la violinista continuò, ''Ho fatto qualche errore?''.

Sapeva che era praticamente impossibile per lei sbagliare, ma forse era stata troppo impegnata a pensarla per accorgersene.

''No..., il concerto è stato un successo completo'' rispose subito la bionda. ''Tu, Gergiev e la Filarmonica di Vienna... biglietti esauriti in due minuti... lo spettacolo è stato meraviglioso... ci sono stati cinque bis!''continuò sorridendo.

Come poteva avere questi dubbi? Era sempre perfetta quando aveva tra le mani il suo violino. Riusciva a trasmettere e a suscitare delle emozioni davvero uniche.

Michiru continuava a guardarla mentre sorseggiava il suo vino, non convinta della risposta,

''...Non eri in piedi durante l'applauso...'' decise di esporle i dubbi che c'erano dietro alla sua domanda.

A quelle parole lo sguardo di Haruka diventò cupo. Improvvisamente ricordò cosa l'aveva spinta a comportarsi in quel modo al concerto.

_Dal giorno in cui ci siamo conosciute_

_tu sempre,_

Allo stesso tempo capì: tra le tante persone che c'erano in quel teatro, Michiru si era accorta di lei. Del suo mancato applauso. Alla violinista non importavano gli applausi o i complimenti degli altri. No, se non c'erano prima i suoi.

''Sei arrabbiata per qualcosa?'' continuò la violinista, vedendo il suo sguardo cambiare all'improvviso.

Haruka in risposta, si alzò prendendole il braccio. Con l'altra mano le alzò il mento per rispecchiarsi in quegli occhi blu come il mare e profondi come l'oceano.

_Mi guardi_

''Eri bellissima e perfetta''

Le rispose avvicinando il viso a quello di Michiru, per poi far incontrare le loro labbra e perdersi in un dolce bacio che la violinista accettò accarezzandole la guancia.

_Così ancora una volta._

Animate solo dall'esigenza di amarsi e di sentirsi l'una parte dell'altra, si mossero lentamente verso la camera da letto. Con altrettanta lentezza, Haruka fece scivolare a terra il vestito di Michiru, allo stesso modo la violinista sbottonò la camicia nera della bionda, per poi sfilarla accarezzandole le spalle e le braccia. Dopo essersi liberata anche dei pantaloni, Haruka fece stendere la violinista sul letto per poi coprirla con il suo corpo.

Lentamente le baciò il collo per poi scendere sempre più giù fino ad arrivare al basso ventre, mentre con le mani iniziò a disfarsi dei pochi indumenti che coprivano ancora il corpo della violinista.

Sopraffatta ormai da tutte le sensazioni che quelle scie bollenti le provocavano, Michiru intrecciò le dita alle ciocche bionde della sua compagna e d'istinto inarcò la schiena quando sentì la bocca dell'altra posarsi sulla sua femminilità, come per approfondire di più quel contatto. Piano lasciò andare i capelli dell'altra e le accarezzò le spalle quando la sentì risalire e riservare la stessa attenzione ai suoi seni.

Stanca ormai di saperla ancora coperta, Michiru ribaltò le posizioni e anche i pochi indumenti che Haruka aveva ancora addosso incontrarono il suolo.

Seduta cavalcioni sul suo corpo, si preoccupò di dedicare all'altra le stesse attenzioni ricevute poco prima. Le baciò prima il collo per poi scendere e iniziare a baciarle i seni, mentre Haruka persa nel turbine di emozioni che solo lei sapeva darle, iniziò ad accarezzarle l'interno coscia.

Sentendosi quasi sul punto di esplodere, intrecciarono le gambe facendo incontrare i loro punti più sensibili. Cominciarono a muoversi lentamente seguendo il ritmo delle ondate di calore che sentivano emergere dalla vicinanza dei loro corpi. Continuavano a toccarsi mentre cominciavano a muoversi più velocemente.

Travolta dal piacere strinse forte le lenzuola, ''Ah!... Haruka!'' mentre la sua Michiru continuava a chiamarla e a fissarla anch'ella in preda al piacere.

_Solo me_

Ribaltò le posizioni e stringendola forte le disse, ''Mi piace...''

''Quando guardiamo l'una negli occhi dell'altra come ora, Michiru'' e a pochi centimetri dal suo viso continuò ''Quando sono l'unica riflessa nei tuoi occhi''.

Ancora una volta, Michiru percepì un cambiamento nell'atteggiamento della sua compagna. Invertì le posizioni e le accarezzò la guancia.

''Haruka... cosa c'è?''

''Sei così bella. Questo mi rende nervosa'', rispose la bionda, con occhi sempre più fragili e insicuri.

''Bugiarda... cos'è che realmente ti fa impazzire?'' aveva perfettamente capito che la bionda non le stava dicendo la verità.

''Io...'' chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi alla sua carezza, e mettendo una mano su quella della violinista, continuò ''Non posso perdonarti per aver guardato qualcun altro''.

Qualcun altro?

Michiru non capiva.

''Stavi fissando così intensamente il direttore d'orchestra...'' le disse ricordando il concerto di quella sera.

Michiru si alzò guardandola sorpresa, ''Il direttore d'orchestra?''.

''Si, il vecchio bislacco...'' rispose Haruka.

''B- bhè, stavo suonando con un'orchestra sai!'' le rispose la violinista ridendo di gusto. ''Ovviamente devo guardare il direttore''.

A quelle parole lo sguardo di Haruka divenne più duro.

Si alzò di scatto.

''Questo non è permesso!''

Le disse prendendola per le spalle e facendola distendere sotto di sé.

Michiru capì che ancora una volta la sua compagna era stata vittima della gelosia.

Le diede un bacio a fior di labbra e stringendola forte le disse, ''Sei carina quando sei sciocca''.

''Non guardare nessuno, ma me'' le rispose Haruka accarezzando quei ricci che avevano lo stesso colore e lo stesso odore del mare.

A quelle parole Michiru sorrise.

''Non lo farò. Tu sei l'unica per me.''.

The End

**Ecco una delle doujinshi del mitico Mario Yamada, a mio parere una delle più belle.**

**Se oltre a leggere volete vedere i fantastici disegni, ecco un video di questo lavoro tradotto in italiano.**

** watch?v=y8AmPHL2SOY&feature=plcp**


End file.
